


Pending to title because I'm so bad at it

by EraiErai



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Episode: Immortality, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Missing scene between the final GSR reunion and the ride off into the sunset.





	Pending to title because I'm so bad at it

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing for writing missing scenes for my own comfort.  
> I could have never guessed I'd be writing fanfiction for CSI. Even writing feels so surreal to me, I'm more of a drawing person.  
> Which by the way, I posted a sketch of Jorja Fox on my Twitter account and she liked it, that made my day, week and month.

Their hug broke and they stood directly into each other's eyes. They were still holding each other's arms. The swinging of the boat, the fresh air blowing into their faces, the morning sunlight; Everything felt perfect.

–Sara, you are here –Grissom said, eyes open and sparkly. A ray of hope was visible in them.

–I am –Sara smiled.

–But... why- how? –his grasp on her arms tightened. She got closer, just mere inches separating their bodies.

–I watched Heather's testimony. Lindsay... she gave it to me and told me to check the end.

Grissom chuckled at that, the Willows girls were always there to help him. When it wasn't Catherine it was Lindsay, he had to make sure to thank her someday.

–Gil, I came to stay –Sara's expression was serious. Grissom stared surprised at her, and after a moment of silence that seemed way too long for her, she bit her lower lip, worry visible in her face. Her frame softened and it was then that he snapped out of his thoughts.

–You... you did? –he couldn't believe his ears. That was the best thing she could have told him.

–I did. I've taken a decision. If you won't fight for us, I will. I... you are everything to me and I hate that we are both too stubborn, that we are both too afraid to be selfish. I wanna be with you.

–I do too, and God, I'm so glad you feel this way, it's just that I... didn't want to take you away from your dream, to make you unhappy being a wife at sea. It'd have been too –at the realization of the word he was gonna use, Grissom's eyes widened– ...selfish.

–You understand now? I **wanted** you to be selfish. That? The lab? It's not my dream, it's just everything I had left when you weren't here. And seeing you give up so easily, to just let me go made me think you didn't care about me, made me- made me- –tears began forming in her eyes and she wiped them with her sleeve– Sorry, it's just that this is so overwhelming.

Grissom lowered his arms and held her hands. Their fingers entwined.

–Sara, no, I wanted to take you with me, I missed you every single day, I just thought that'd have been unfair **for you** –he cupped her face with his hands and softly laid his lips on her forehead. Then he hugged her–. I just wish I'd've had the strength to ask you to stay back then. We've lost all this time we could have spent together.

–Well, you can take me with you now and make up for these past years –she gave him a wide, close-mouthed smile. A smile he couldn't see since her face was buried in his chest.

–I can –he smiled as well and then tilted his face away until he found her gaze–. But what about the lab? About your promotion? Don't you want it?

–I already took care of that. Thinking about it now, it was a bit risky. But I left everything in capable hands –her smile while saying that convinced Grissom, she really had everything ready–. So, when are we leaving? –Sara was being completely serious this time, she was ready to leave everything behind if that meant being able to be with the man she loved.

–Whenever you are ready, although you seem to have brought little stuff with you –he took a step back and put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes traveled her from head to toe, paying special attention to the small bag she was carrying.

–Because I came directly from the lab, dummy –she giggled–. I couldn't risk missing you, you seemed thirsty to get back to your oceans. Let me crash home to get some more stuff and I'll be good to go.

–Are you sure about this? –and oh how much he wished she was.

–I've never been surer –she held his face between her hands, her thumbs softly caressing his cheeks.

–This life is wild, I really wanna make sure you know what you are getting yourself into –and he caught one of her hands beneath his own.

–Gil, not again –she laughed–, I'm good. I just wanna be wherever you are. I thought I was over this, over us, but seeing you again... I noticed I wasn't. I love you.

–And I love you.

They slowly got closer until their lips met and shared a little, sweet kiss.

* * *

 

–Catherine. –Ecklie stopped the strawberry blonde woman in the hall.

–Yes? What is it?

–Here –he handed her a badge–, Sara wanted you to have this.

She looked down at it and smiled.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final scene taken from http://deadline.com/2015/09/csi-series-finale-reaction-ending-deleted-scene-future-creator-anthony-zuiker-1201553754/


End file.
